


Path of a Jedi

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Star Wars AU, this is Percy's path of becoming a Jedi, this is a sister story to my star wars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is a Jedi Master for the Republic. But how did he get to where he is now? Follow his story as he goes on his way down a path of becoming a Jedi and face the many trials and tribulations that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a little sister-story to my Star Wars au which you can find on my profile. It will go into detail about Percy's path of becoming a Jedi as the main story progresses. I think it's important to know what happened to him while he was a Jedi and all the friendships and experiences he made along the way. I'm making this because I don't think I'd be able to fit this into the main story, and I have some characters I made and those you already know who are friends with him, and it will delve into how he became friends with them. You don't have to read the main story to enjoy this, but I advise you do. Enjoy and drop a review at the end!
> 
> This was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Name: Perseus Jackson**

**Home Planet: Chalacta**

**Species: Human**

Perseus Jackson was born to a slave named Sally Jackson. They were sold by the Hutts to a Jablogian named Gabe on the planet Chalacta. His mother was a native to the planet, but had been captured by pirates when she was a child with her parents. She was moved around from planet to planet as a slave before fortunately coming back to her home planet with her son. 

Gabe was a cruel slaver to the both of them. Forcing Sally to marry him, he often would gamble their money away or buy alcohol and tobacco from merchants. When he was four years old, she took him to the Temple of Illumination where he received his cultural facial tattoos. The two of them would go there in sanctuary when Gabe was off planet for days. Sally had wanted Percy to become a Chalactan Adept so he could escape slavery. Together they had earned their Lesser Mark a year later. 

Sally taught Percy how to bake and cook food. She would often take him on walks through the forests of Chalacta when their day or work was over. Days were spent at the beaches watching all the aquatic creatures swim around. It was when he was near the ocean, Percy felt his first real connection with the Force. 

As Percy got older, Sally saw the signs of Force-sensitivity. Given that it was Galactic standard to have all children tested, but he was born in the Outer-Rim therefore was never tested. She also knew that soon a Jedi recruiter would be coming one way or the other. Jedi had the right to take all Force-sensitive children away to train to become Jedi. 

She often told Percy stories about the Jedi. How they represented the Light and helped defend those who couldn’t do it themselves. They were the peacekeepers of the galaxy, making sure that the darkness would never overcome the light. How they were warriors when needed, who fought with beautiful and graceful weapons called lightsabers. 

At the age of seven, Percy gets his first encounter with a Jedi. Grand Master Chiron had come to Chalacta to investigate criminal activity among the trade routes that went through Chalacta. What he had found was much more than he could ever imagine. 

Sally had opened up a little bakery right next to the little house she lived in. The only reason why she was even able to have one was because it would give more money for Gabe to spend. Grand Master Chiron had stumbled upon it one morning and found Sally and Percy working inside it. 

When he had entered the bakery, he was hit with the energy field surrounding Percy. Immediately Grand Master could sense that Percy had a very strong concentration of midi-chlorians. Percy was unaware of his Force-sensibility but Chiron knew that he would be strong in his future. He even harbored the thought that he was the Chosen One of the prophecy. He knew then that he had to take Percy to Coruscant to become a Jedi.  

The two of them had greeted Grand Master Chiron with kindness and with open arms. The three of them had talked with each other, introducing themselves. Sally had immediately recognized the Jedi attire and was waiting for the shoe to drop about her son. Soon enough Grand Master Chiron asked to talk to Sally alone and in private. 

He explained how her son was very strong with the Force and how he felt that he could be one of the best Jedi of his generation. Even though he was much too old to be a initiate as almost all Jedi were taken to the Temple during the infancy. But he would make a special case for Percy and when his time came to become a Padawan, would train him himself. 

Sally had stayed silent thinking about the possibility of losing her only son and family left. She had tried to protect him, and had selfishly kept him to herself for seven years. But she knew that if he left with him to become a Jedi, he would be free from the chains that bound him. And her son’s freedom was something she wanted more than anything else in the world. 

She explained how she and Percy were slaves. She gave the permission to take Percy, but it would be his own free will on whether or not he wanted to become a Jedi. She would not force her son to do anything he doesn’t want to do, and she demanded that Grand Master follow that as well. And he agreed to her terms. 

Grand Master Chiron explained to Percy that he had the chance to become a Jedi and protect the galaxy if so desired. Percy was in awe of meeting his first Jedi and that he was the Grand Master of the Jedi Council, an honor bestowed on few and far in between. He had accepted immediately, remembering all the stories of the Jedi his mother told him every night before he went to sleep. Grand Master gave a smile to the boy before standing up. 

He asked Sally to lead her to Gabe so that he could deal with the slaver himself. When he met the Jablogian he was repulsed by him and the state that he treated Sally and Percy. He introduced himself and proclaimed that under the jurisdiction of the Republic and the Jedi Council he was liberating Percy from him. The Jablogian was outraged and refused to give him away. Even though it was a Mid-Rim planet, Chalacta was an interesting case. It was a neutral zone, meaning that it didn’t side with anyone. Therefore the ruling of the Republic had no value. 

Knowing the only way to free Percy from a slaver such as Gabe was money, Grand Master Chiron had pulled out a stash of gold that he was going to use to barter with officials for information. He also had tried to get the slaver to free Sally as well, but he refused to do both. It was enough only for Percy. Before he gave him the money, he made Gabe deactivate the slaver chip that was planted inside his neck so he knew the boy was free. When the deal was done, he told Sally and Percy he would be back in the morning to pick him up to bring to Coruscant. 

The last night Sally and Percy spent together was emotional. They had packed all his belongings into a small bag to carry with him. Percy was so happy he was finally free, but at the cost of leaving his mother forever. The two of them hugged and cried together the entire night. Sally kept reassuring him that he was going to be doing so much to help all the people in the galaxy, and that becoming a Jedi was a good thing. She would be okay and she could protect herself. 

When the sun rose over the horizon, they both walked out to see Grand Master Chiron waiting with his starship. The insignia of the Jedi was painted on both sides and he was in his robes. It was a serene moment in time. No animals were awake yet, the sun was just rising giving light slowly to the planet. Percy was dressed in simple clothes that his mother had bought him one time at the market. He turned around and hugged his mother as tight as he could manage. Tears started slipping out once more. Sally reassured him once more before kissing him on his forehead and swiping his black hair from his eyes. She wiped away his tears and gave a soft and teary smile. They hugged again before she gently nudged him in the direction of Grand Master Chiron. The Jedi walked up to the small boy and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Percy craned his neck to look up at the Master Jedi. His brown eyes were kind and old. His tan face was wizened with wisdom and experience. He gave a smile and a reassuring nod to the boy before they both turned around and went up to the gangplank of the ship.     

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the first chapter. I don't know how long it will be, but it's a lot of fun to write about! So once again, check out my main star wars au story: The Force That Brings Us Together. And leave a review please! Thank you!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
